


I can't take my eyes off you

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки любил Пегги. Но ничего у них не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't take my eyes off you

Он приходит к ней только единожды. Он надеется, что она не в ближайшее время откроет глаза, не проснется, не увидит его. Она дремлет в тихой-тихой больничной палате, а уютная темная комната тонет в запахе влажного летнего сада и звуках дождя. Он глядит на нее, и глядит, оторваться не может никак.

Ничего у него с этой женщиной не было. Некая его часть, лютый зверь, потерявший подобие дома недавно, любимую привязь, ярится внутри: ничего у него с этой женщиной не было, нечего здесь сидеть.  
Он привык игнорировать это чудовище. Это вовсе не страшный зверь – тот, что соткан из страха, растерянности и боли, из обиды длиною в три четверти века. Этот зверь ему нужен теперь, этот зверь помог ему выжить.  
Он мысленно опускает ладонь на загривок своего монстра: гляди.  
Вот тебе выпавшая из зарытого волчьего схрона с костями подачка – воспоминания. Погляди на нее, очень маленькую и гибкую; по-солдатски деревянную в жестах, а в бою по-солдатски стремительную; восхитительную, удивительно самоуверенную; ранимую. Погляди на уложенные идеальные кудри, мундир с блестящими пуговицами. На немыслимо красные из-за помады губы – ты хотел ее поцеловать, никогда не пытался, не мог и не смел. Ты довольствовался тем, что видел в ней что-то другое, чем твой великолепный и все еще близорукий друг. Ей не нужен был твой взгляд, конечно же, ей не была нужна эта девочка-мальчик, которую ты угадал под чудесной прической и платьем, таким же ярким, как помада. Ее раздражала та дразнящая насмешка, с которой ты жадно оглядывал ее формы, с которой ты ей кивал и тянул свое вечное: "мэ-э-эм", раздражал неуставный вид и любовь повыделываться. Ее все в тебе раздражало.  
А особенно взгляды: ты всегда на них с другом смотрел.

 

Он смотрел на них тогда с горечью, с теплым чувством – теплым до того, что начинало печь в груди и царапало в горле хронической легкой простудой.  
"Мне не нравится этот лондонский климат, мэм, постоянно приходится ежиться. Вы, наверное, потому так и держитесь, с детства привыкли?"  
"Не заметила, чтобы нью-йоркский климат располагал к развязности", – отвечала она сердясь.  
"Лето выдалось очень дождливое в этом году. Может быть, вы приносите холод с собой, мэм, как Снежная Королева?"  
Она только одаривала его долгим взглядом, потом отворачивалась, напоследок лишь выдавая нервозность – мелко вздрагивая плечами под оливковым кителем. Он задумывался, насколько должна быть нежна ее кожа, какие они – ее плечики, если снять с нее – если стянуть с нее этот китель.  
И ему становилось простудно, беспутно теплей.  
Стив, наверное, не позволял себе таких мыслей. Стиву, впрочем, и не было нужно. Если девушка смотрит тебе в глаза – можно просто смотреть в глаза девушки. Если девушка отворачивается, остается лишь любоваться на попку и плечики. Делать вид, что для этого только она и была нужна.

Она дремлет в постели. Ее волосы стали белыми, но она до сих пор такая нечестно красивая. "Не твоя".  
Ему хочется взять ее за руку. Хочется сейчас взять эту тонкую ручку с пергаментной кожей, пахнущую какими-то мазями – поднести к губам.

"Мэ-э-эм", – на какой-то очередной из особенных общих вылазок, где она была с ними – в своей грубой излюбленной кожанке и с автоматом, – Баки подал ей руку, помогая спуститься из грузовика. А когда она не приняла – подхватил ее, легенькую, за талию, и поставил на землю. Стив смеялся лишь, глядя на них умиленно, болван. Потому что Стив знал, что не должен бояться. Не Баки же. Не за Пегги же. Потому что Стив не понимал ничего. Впрочем, он все равно был прав.  
"Что ж, займитесь разгрузкой, сержант, если хочется потаскать тяжести", – проронила она.  
"Да, мэм. Хотя, знал бы я, что придется обедать, не начал бы с десерта".  
"Вы со всеми знакомыми женщинами флиртуете или делаете исключения?" – она хмурилась.  
А Стив переглянулся с ним, расплываясь в дурацкой улыбке. И он тоже почувствовал, что улыбается – будто Стиву можно было не улыбаться.  
Они хором сказали: "Да!"

Зверь скулит и скребется. Он просит уйти. Убежать. И уже не в погоне дело, и не в том, что застанут здесь. Зверь скулит, как скулил у реки. Слишком больно. Не надо. Уж лучше машина Золы. Зверя тянет к постели, свернуться клубком, ткнуться под руку. Монстр просит: не надо воспоминаний.

Стив однажды сбежал в одиночную операцию. Стив пропащий, лихой, сумасшедший с самого детства. А вы думали, дамочка, когда видели этот мундир на все пуговички и петлички – он смирный, послушный? Впрочем, вряд ли.  
Нет, она не питала иллюзий. Она так и металась по штабу, пыталась сделать хоть что-нибудь, заработала выговор Филлипса, но сперва полудюжина лучших агентов заработали отповеди от Ее Ледяного Величества. А потом она просто исчезла. И он, мрачно скуривавший до этого в уголке у связистов последние сигареты, встал и начал искать ее. Потому что она могла. Потому что она могла сунуться следом одна, если знала, куда запропал Капитан Америка. Потому что – ну нет, дамочка, это вовсе не женское дело. Это и мой друг тоже. Мы найдем его – ты и я.  
Но она просто тихо забилась в особенно темный чулан. И не плакала – нет, конечно. Сидела и злилась. Ждала, как и все. Обкусала помаду со рта.  
Он тогда подошел. Сел с ней рядом и сгреб одной левой за плечи, прижал к себе. "Все нормально. С ним все будет нормально, ты знаешь, Картер. Ты знаешь". Чтобы не прикоснуться к ее волосам, ладонь стиснул в кулак. В этот раз она руку не сбрасывала.  
Стив вернулся, конечно. Усталый и грязный, как кот после драки. Ужасно собой довольный. Кивнул Пегги, хлопнул по плечу друга, сияя счастливой усмешкой. Еще раз кивнул Пегги. Не посмел ее толком обнять.

Ему хочется прикоснуться живой рукой к белым, как снег, волосам.  
Ничего у него с этой женщиной не было. Просто была война. Просто был лучший друг. Другу тоже была не судьба.

– Вы опять простудились, сержант?  
Монстр – он – Баки Барнс – сержант сто седьмого пехотного вскидывает голову совершенно звериным движением, останавливает себя в середине прыжка – к окну, где под дождем мокнет старый английский сад. И к постели, где лежит нежеланный свидетель.  
Умирает любимая женщина.  
– Для погибшего семьдесят лет назад вы ужасно сопите, – ласково сообщает она.  
Тянет руку к нему – тонкую и сухую. Он отшатывается, потом делает к ней осторожный неловкий шаг. И касается этой руки.  
– Мэм...  
– Мы разыскивали вас обоих. Я, Говард. Потом только он. Я не тем занималась всю жизнь.  
– Вас убили бы. Я и убил бы.  
– Я ведь слышала о проекте еще до того, как совсем потеряла влияние. Не смогла докопаться, не знала, кого... – она кашляет.  
Он придерживает ее за плечи, будто может помочь. Помогает ей сесть. Она словно не видит железа левой руки.  
– Помнишь, мы обнимались в чулане?  
– Да. Я был плохим другом.  
– А я была плохой девушкой твоего друга, не так ли? Мне нравилось, как ты смотрел. Поздно что-то менять, я уже не успею исправиться. Стала слишком стара для романов.  
Он все-таки наклоняется к ее тонкой руке. Ладонь пахнет каким-то цветочным кремом. Он касается ее волос, осторожно их гладит.  
– Не могу оторвать от вас глаз. Для меня тоже поздно, мэм.  
Но она улыбается – сухо, колко. В груди у него теплеет.  
– Возвращайтесь к обязанностям, – слабо шепчет она. – Возвращайтесь к нему. Не отлынивайте, сержант.

Больше он не приходит. Зверь его не пускает – зверь из боли, тоски и гнева натерпелся достаточно и не хочет терпеть опять. Ничего у него с этой женщиной не было, если подумать. Слишком тесные, может, объятия где-то в английском чулане, общий друг, да война; череда затяжных простуд. Даже когда он ловит случайно в эфире известие о ее смерти, у него в груди так и не растворяется жаркий колючий клубок. Разве только колет сильней.  
Когда дальше терпеть невозможно, он бросает свои беспорядочные перебежки. Позволяет себя поймать.

– Я любил Картер. Я был влюблен в твою Пегги. Ничего у нас...  
– Знаю. Я знаю, – но Стив все еще улыбается ему, горько и горячо, и с болезненной, честной надеждой. Руки держит, словно хочет коснуться его и не смеет. – Мы говорили с ней, в сорок пятом еще. Не могли понять, как мы без тебя будем, Бак.

Баки смотрит на Стива – который всегда все знал.  
Горячо прорываются слезы, всхлип сухо царапает горло.  
Стив хватает его в охапку, позволяет скрыть горький плач.  
– Вечно ты простужаешься, Баки, – шепчет дрожаще. – Сопляк...  
Баки думает о ней – маленькой, гибкой и сильной для Стива. А для него – нежной. У него было что-то особенное к этой женщине, от которой он никогда не мог оторвать взгляда, даже ради своего друга. И лишь Стив сумел бы понять.  
Монстр устало ложится у ног капитана. Зверь больше не хочет бегать.


End file.
